Vows
by CoriKay
Summary: Episode Tag for "Sacrifices" Season 8 . Teal'c's perspective on his friend General Jack O'Neill.


Rating:K

Season: 8

Genre: Episode Tag for "Sacrifices"

Summary:This episode tag follows Ryac's wedding and is written from T'eal'c's perspective about his friend General Jack O'Neill.

Author's Note:Originally written in 2005 and my first attempt in writing from anyone's perspective other than O'Neill's.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s).

Vows

"May you love and fight like warriors-just not with yourselves," Bra'tac announced. The echoes of gentle laughter lingered in the gate room.

And with that Ry'ac and Kar'yn were married. Teal'c could scarcely contain the pride and love he felt for his son. Ry'ac was now a man and had shown his father the strength of his convictions and wisdom that belied the young man's age.

Directly across from him, Ishta gave him her enigmatic smile. Teal'c then rotated to look upon the other celebrants at the marriage, the members of the SGC, the people and organization to which he had pledged his allegiance. Teal'c sought the visage of one person in particular. The one who had irrevocably changed his life and the lives of so many others, including that of his beloved son. His eyes locked with eyes almost as dark as his own as he found the face of his "brother". O'Neill could not be described in any other way.

Eight years suddenly dissolved away and Teal'c remembered the first time he had encountered O'Neill. In the dank dungeon on Chulak, where SG1 had been imprisoned with the other children of the "gods", he had grabbed the wrist of the uniformed man and demanded to know what was fastened around it. The soldier called it a watch, something Teal'c recognized as something not directly traceable to Go' auld technology. That simple timepiece provided the glimmer of hope Teal'c needed, a realization that there might be others in the galaxy with resources to mount resistance to the Go'auld's relentless advance.

When the selection of the "children" was complete, Apophis had ordered everyone else in the chamber to be killed. Amidst the panic and fear, O'Neill had stood firm and proclaimed, "I can save these people. Help me!" In that penetrating stare, Teal'c saw the strength, courage and conviction of the human whose words inspired him to finally act and rise up against the Go'auld. And after he had turned his staff weapon upon his fellow Jaffa and all but O'Neill had made their escape, Teal'c had resigned himself to his certain fate. Until O'Neill had gestured and yelled, "Hey, come on!"

How could he have known how different his life would become after that? From the isolation of being Apophis' First Prime to becoming a member of what could only be described as a true family. They had accepted him due much in part to O'Neill's unwavering support of him. From the moment he set foot in the SGC, O'Neill had been his champion. Even before the Cor'ai and O'Neill's powerful defense of him, Teal'c realized what sort of man the general was.

Through the years their bond had grown even stronger. When Apophis forced him back into servitude, O'Neill did not turn his back on him, but endured his vicious tirades and refused to let him succumb to the Go'auld's damnable powers.

Teal'c watched as the general moved forward to congratulate the happy couple, with a gentle hug for Ka'ryn and an elbow-to-elbow grasp for Ry'ac. Behind O'Neill's smile, and seen only by those who knew him best, was the ever-present burden the man carried with him. While he had saved countless people and their children, he had been denied the privilege of seeing his own son grow to maturity. Charlie O'Neill would be a perpetually tow-headed ten-year-old, never to experience love or marriage. And Jack O'Neill would never experience the joy Teal'c was feeling this day.

O'Neill was now headed in his direction and Teal'c quickly reined his emotions in behind his normal stoic façade.

"Hey, you're a dad again. Congratulations," O'Neill said as he extended his hand.

Teal'c clasped the proffered hand. He held on tightly, perhaps too tightly and too long, for O'Neill gave him a quizzical look. Teal'c released his grip and O'Neill quickly withdrew his hand.

"So… nice ceremony."

"Indeed."

"Bra'tac did a good job."

"Yes."

"Our…er…your kids look very happy."

Teal'c did not draw notice to O'Neill's slip of the tongue. On many levels, the man was right. Without his intervention, Ry'ac would not be married today, perhaps not even alive, and who knew what fate would have befallen Kar'yn and her people. All because one stubborn Irishman had not destroyed the Abydos gate as ordered. For a moment sheer gratitude threatened to overwhelm him. It would not do to "lose it" in the Gateroom. He swallowed hard and managed to croak out…

"Indeed."

O'Neill's forehead wrinkled. "- T, are we okay here?" His voice was rife with concern. "I mean if this has something to do with that goat thing. I couldn't go along with that. I've got enough people pissed off at me on a routine basis. I don't need to have PETA breathing down my neck too."

Teal'c recognized the typical "O'Neill deflection" as DanielJackson once described it. He knew very well O'Neill held a special place in his heart for animals, right next to the place reserved for children. He would never entertain the idea of ritual sacrifice.

"It is an archaic custom, best left in the past," he replied.

"Glad to hear that," O'Neill responded.

They both watched as the group file out of the Gate room, led by Ry'ac and Ka'ryn.

"We should have gotten some rice," the General said.

"Rice?"

"It's tradition. You throw it at the bridal couple. It's supposed to confer prosperity and …fertility upon the couple."

Teal'c did not miss O'Neill's wry smile. He matched it with an eyebrow arch.

"Grandpa T. That has a nice ring to it."

Teal'c masterfully changed the subject. "I understand the feast has been set up in the commissary. We should attend."

"Of course. Wouldn't want to miss the cake." O'Neill said.

But neither of them made a move through the door and soon only the two of them remained in the room.

Teal'c watched as O'Neill's jaw line tensed. The man looked exceedingly serious.

"Since you're the father of the groom, could I ask you a question?" O'Neill said.

"Certainly," he answered. What did his friend want to know? He prepared himself to be supportive if O'Neill wanted to talk about whatever was bothering him.

O'Neill took a deep breath and then asked , "Do you think they're going to like that crockpot I got them?"


End file.
